Woe betide you, Sakura
by ayane04
Summary: SasuSaku '“Ok. Get on.” ...Sakura ogled him strangely. Surely he wasn’t expecting her to get on the bike immediately! She needed to prepare herself mentally...' AU


A/N hiya!! it seems like a long time since I wrote anything, and I'm itching to write something, but no inspiration, no story. And trust me, it's been tough ;) I've been reading so much SasuSaku it's actually hurting my head (it's a pleasant pain though xD)

This story is AU.

Anyway, enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN NARUTO. Think of the many possibilities if I owned Naruto… -evil grin-

-

-

**_Woe betide you_**

-

-

_SasuSaku_

_-_

* * *

"You mean you can't ride a bicycle at _all_?" 

Sakura groaned, throwing herself onto the couch to prevent Naruto from seeing her red face and sipping her hot, green tea. She took a deep breath. In, and out. She turned to Naruto, who's saggy orange jacket looking so worn and ruffled she could swear he hadn't washed it since he was thirteen and Iruka bought it for him as a birthday present. It even stunk like expired milk.

"… I don't know how to," Sakura sighed. "It's not my fault my mom never bothered to teach me these stuff, she thinks it's pointless when everyone else drives around with a Mercedes. I can never get out that when the day we have a Mercedes to drive, it's the day Dad wins the lottery. And Dad doesn't even watch the lottery."

Naruto sniggered. "Well, your mom's been on a Mercedes. Remember, when Sasuke said he'll take your mom home 'cause she got lost in the school grounds?"

"He wasn't doing it for me or for my family. He was just _passing by_," Sakura grunted.

"So Sakura-chyann, are you planning on learning how to ride a bicycle at all? It's a really useful talent…" Naruto trailed off as Sakura rose her eyebrows at him.

"Hmm… if only someone would be willing to teach me, I'd be head over heels for him."

Naruto jumped out excitedly. "Really?! I mean, really REALLY??"

"That's if there's anybody. There's no girl who can even spare time; Ino's too lazy, Tenten's off somewhere, Temari just had to go study abroad… and Hinata's busy dating _you_."

Naruto looked rather shame-faced, but then his eyes brightened up again, no doubt a super idea having just popped into his head. "Well, in that case, I know someone who'll definitely want to teach you…" He glanced slyly at Sakura, who opened one eye to glare at him.

"What do you mean?"

* * *

Sakura sat forlornly on a bench, gripping a small piece of white paper, glowering at the messy handwriting. She couldn't believe she actually believed Naruto and went ahead to follow his instructions. How could Naruto even find someone who could tolerate her? Everyone knew she could be so bad-tempered. Well, maybe not as much as before, because she'd been spending the entire last summer trying to keep her temper in check, and it sort of worked. She was the mature, sweet and absolutely, positively kind pink-haired maiden now. 

The park was silent, and she seemed like the only one there. Then again, it was 8:00 in the morning. Sakura sighed again. She'd even spent the trouble of renting a bike, just as Naruto ordered her to.

Leaning back onto the bench, she closed her eyes, breathing into the scent of nature around her. _Hmm...sweet..._

_-_

_-_

Suddenly, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open.

Not believing her eyes, she stood up and blinked. There, standing right in front of her, was Uchiha Sasuke, her classmate in biology.

-

There was no mistaking that messy chicken-butt style of hair, those mesmerizing onyx eyes that seem to drown her in. It was a downright stare contest for a whole ten seconds. Sakura didn't know how to react. Was she meant to do anything?

To be truthful, she really hadn't expected him to be around places like this. Maybe he was just taking a casual stroll around the park. That's what it was. Everyone knew Uchiha Sasuke was a early bird. Sakura put her hands behind her back, trying to look casual and not so obviously waiting for some person that might not even come. From that raised eyebrow look of Sasuke's, she had royally failed. I mean, who went to a park wearing knee pads and shin pads and elbow pads and a _fuzzy_ _orange_ helmet (Naruto's) and tried to look as if they weren't hiding in a park waiting for a sexy Prince Charming to teach them to ride a bicycle?

Sakura couldn't help but slowly drink in the raven-haired man's practically edible body. She managed to stop herself from moaning out aloud as her eyes traced his well-toned muscles and that smooth pale skin of his. How does he keep his skin so healthy? Sakura wondered vaguely what skin-care lotion he used...

"O..hayo," Sakura said slowly. She felt those sharp onyx eyes on her, and her heart thumped a little faster.

"Hn. Where's your bike?"

Sakura looked confused for a moment. "What bike?"

Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets, obviously waiting, but not bothering to elaborate further.

Sakura cocked her head to one side, puzzled.

Then it hit her.

-

_Uchiha Sasuke_ was going to teach her how to ride a bicycle.

-

"Right… um, it's… over there." She ran over to the fence and took the handlebars. Walking slowly, she stopped in front of him. She was so going to make a fool of herself in front of him. God, she wanted to kill Naruto. She had a fucking crush on him for goodness's sake! Couldn't he have found someone else??!

"Did Naruto really ask you to teach me?" Sakura asked brightly, trying to drown out the loud thumping of her heart.

The chicken-butt-hair man did not answer. Instead -

"Ok. Get on."

Sakura ogled him strangely. Surely he wasn't expecting her to get on the bike immediately? She needed to prepare herself mentally!!

Besides, how was she going to get on without losing balance altogether and fall with the bicycle on top of her? Those thin-looking wheels did not look as though it would be able to stand her weight, and she was terrible at balance.

Feeling she had better get a move on, because she'd known all too well that Sasuke's patience was not to be tested, she took as small steps as she could to the side of the bicycle. The seat was way too small. It would show way too much of her already overlarge ass. And make it look even larger. Argh.

Really, she should have rented a tricycle.

She slowly grasped the handlebar with her right hand. She could feel Sasuke's eyes on her.

She shut her own eyes and took a deep breath.

God, she was so damn scared.

-

Five seconds passed.

-

Ten seconds passed.

-

Fifteen seconds passed.

-

Sakura was still standing next to the blue bicycle, her hand gripping the handlebar so tight her knuckles were white.

"You're scared, aren't you?" A monotone voice cut through her. She turned slowly on the spot, red tinging her cheeks in embarrassment.

Sasuke sighed. Ruffling his hair, he stood in front of the bicycle and set it steady.

"Try and get on now."

* * *

"AHHH, HELP! I'M GOING TO FAL-" 

"I told you _not_ to keep going left and right with the front wheel!!"

Clash! Bang! Thump!

"Fuck!"

"Ow!!!"

"..."

"Sorry Sasuke..."

* * *

It was one hell of a day. They were so immersed with what they were doing, Sakura barely noticed it was already three in the afternoon now, and she let out a big sigh. Her stomach was growling (they had skipped lunch) but she ignored it. They were lying on the grass, even though they weren't supposed to, and both she and Sasuke were tired. 

She moved over to Sasuke to see how he was doing.

-

-

He was sleeping.

Sakura had to admire his face was really beautiful. The shadows were cast in just the right places, where the nose was straight and high, the eyelids soft and delicate, pale lips. It was aristocratic alright.

She smiled softly.

She had to admit, Sasuke today was simply… different. She'd never forget this day.

The day that Uchiha Sasuke had touched her gently, and taught her patiently and…

Hugged her.

It was really a half-hug sort of thing, but Sakura had been really, really happy when she finally learnt how to ride on it without falling every few seconds.

-

It was that glorious moment of ice breaking.

-

Maybe… just maybe, she might be able to crack it little more, until it disappears...

* * *

"Hey!!!! Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan!!" Naruto yelled, elated. They were all in Ichiraku, the restaurant that Naruto visited so often it was his second home. The purple-haired girlfriend of Naruto's was there too and waving at them gently as if her hand would fall off if she made a big commotion like what Naruto was doing. 

"What brings you two here?" Naruto said innocently to Sasuke, but shot a mischievous grin at Sakura. Sakura grinned. Any moment now, Naruto would notice something that was wrong with Sasuke's face. She was just going to wait for the signal to leave before Sasuke skinned her alive.

"Ne, are you guys hungry? I ordered extras fo-Holy crap!!"

Naruto nearly fell off his chair when he saw Sasuke's face properly. He snorted loudly and began laughing so hard he had to move away from his bowl of ramen before he filled it with spit.

"HAHAHAHAAHAAA!!!" Naruto was now in peals of laughter, his finger pointing at Sasuke. Tears sprang to the blonde's eyes as he fell to the floor, still cracking up. "YOU LOOK LIKE A FUCKING CLOWN!!!"

Sasuke stared blankly at him. "…What?"

Hinata, who was next to Naruto, giggled, but stopped when she saw Sasuke's stony glare. Hinata resisted from laughing when she faced Sasuke.

"...Ano… I-I think s-someone h-has been d-drawing on y-your face… Sasuke-san…"

"..."

FIN

A/N Lol, looks like Sasuke's going to spend the rest of the day trying to get those marks off… cookies for you if you can guess who drew them!! I meant to have much more fluff in this one-shot, but it just turned out like this so I guess... anyways, hope SasuSaku fandom goes on forever - they're just too cute together xD

Review ;) 


End file.
